Darker Shade of Red
by iced-fractals
Summary: DAIRIKU The feeling is mutual. They just don’t want to admit it. How can they finally confess what they feel? But what if somebody pulls them apart? Will they still be together? Or they’ll be away from each other forever?
1. Default Chapter

**Darker Shade of Red **

Summary:

DAI/RIKU The feeling is mutual. They just don't want to admit it. How can they finally confess what they feel? But what if somebody pulls them apart? Will they still be together? Or they'll be away with each other forever?

Disclaimer: I **don't **own DN Angel or any of the characters even if I do wish their mine.

**Chapter 1: Joining Dinner**

Riku's POV

I knew I was headed for the park when I heard Risa talking on the wireless, pacing down her room. I over heard her talking with one of her girl friends saying… "I can't even make her wear a dress, how can I even drag her to a beauty bar with us?"

Honestly, I have nothing against these things. I even use some of them by chance. I put powder most of the time; gloss my lips if necessary (usually when it's cold because they're getting dry), and I even check myself once in a while. But expecting me to be like her?! Or even act like her? NO WAY!

Us being twins… all that we have in common is our physical appearance. Well, because we're identical twins. But besides of the physical, there's nothing really identical in our personality.

She's fashion freak; I'm not involved with fashion (as long as I'm comfortable with what I wear). She wears dress; I don't (I only wear them if my life depends on it). She wears foundation and blush-on; I use powder. She uses perfume; I use cologne. She likes pink; I hate it (not hate maybe, but I extremely dislike it which is almost the same).

But I love my sister. I really do. Aside from the fact that she's the only one I can talk to that I know who'll understand me, she's the only one I can share my problems with, and the one I know who'll be always there for me no matter what.

You know, time ticks away so fast when a lot of things are rambling in your mind. I'm already in the park. I love the park a.n.: the fountain park. I park my ass on a park bench. Here I can see the whole city where random people pass by. Frequent joggers, little boys walking their dogs, maids and mothers shopping in the market, the ocean, and other various people just hanging out, and of course, Daisuke.

He is always here sketching something, or painting something, or just sitting around.

See, I'm always right. He's here…so absorbed in his work, like nobody exists between him and his pencil and sketchpad. He's always like that when he works, so focused and so serious. Now I know there's a red tint creeping in my face. He looked like an angel just standing there. His red gravity hair dancing with the wind, his scarlet eyes shining on the reflected light from where he's looking.

I still don't understand why Risa dumped him on his fourteenth birthday, him being so nice, ready to help anytime, and him being so gorgeous. He's even growing more handsome everyday I see him. Well, Risa's with Satoshi now, and I think she's pretty happy with him. I never thought these two would end up together. Because they never really notice each other, I think. I didn't even know how or when they started to go out. I just got the news... Well, I don't really care. Sure I'm concerned for my sister but no need to interfere in their relationship because I know they're happy. But if ever that stupid brat hurt her, I'll kill him.

I think Daisuke already noticed me. He's waving his hand as if motioning me to come near him. Sighing in defeat and unable to resist, I finally stood and walk beside him. " I didn't know you're here." He said while smiling at me. " I think you are so focused with your work that you didn't notice me arrive." I replied.

Daisuke's POV

" I think you are so focused with your work that you didn't notice me arrive." She replied. I blushed at what she said. From the past years, Riku became prettier every passing day. I don't know if anybody else noticed it, maybe I'm just too _focused_ to her that I notice even a simple change.

Just looking at her now makes my heart beat faster. She looked like an angel just standing here beside me. Her red hair is playing with the light afternoon breeze. Her red eyes sparkles on the light of the setting sun. We almost have the same color of hair and eyes; only hers is a darker shade. And before I knew it I'm already sketching her lovely face on my pad. She looked so carefree…so _happy_.

"How's Wiz?" she asked suddenly still looking at the setting sun. "Oh… she's doing fine. I think Wiz missed you. She really likes you." I answered also looking at the falling dusk. " Come to think of it, it's already a few weeks since I last saw her. I missed her already." She muttered, now facing me. I also looked at her. "Why don't you come and have dinner with us." " Sure! I'd love to! Let me just call Risa to tell her that." She said excitedly. _Wha…?_ I didn't know I said that out loud! But anyway, that's better. She'll be joining us for dinner, and _I'll have more time with her_.

"You done?" I asked her when I saw her hang up. " Yeah. But before we head to your home, can you accompany me to the market. I just have to buy something. If that's OK with you…" she muttered looking at her feet. "Of course it's alright. Come on, let's go." I replied simply.

We headed at the market it's a little crowded now, many people are shopping for dinner. She stopped at a fruit stand. I think she's going to buy strawberries. She knew Wiz loved them. I want to pay for it but she didn't want me to. So, I insisted. And I won.

Our next stop is on a bakery shop. She didn't allow me to escort her inside and asked me just to wait for her outside. She insisted it, because she knew that if I'd come with her I'll insist on paying her purchases again, which she didn't want. She just stayed there for just a few minutes carrying a box, which contains a cake, I think.

When we were about to go home I carried all her purchases she didn't want me to carry all of it so I let her carry my sketch pad. Our journey home was almost quiet. We were just enjoying the silence between us. No need for words. The only noise came from the rustling leaves, people's voice and the vehicles machines.

And I noticed that were already there. "Tadaima!" I shouted once I opened the door. We went to the living room to greet my parents. " Konbanwa mina-san!" I heard her say politely. " Mom, I asked her to join us for dinner." I told mom. I knew she really liked Riku. She's even asking me if she's my girlfriend already. And one time she's asking me when will I ask her to marry me. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'll say that my mom's insane.

"What's that?" mom asked suddenly pointing at what I'm carrying. " Oh, it's cake. I bought it for you." Riku answered for me. " That's so nice of you." Mom said while hugging Riku. " Dai-chan, could you take it on the kitchen for me?" Mom asked me. " Sure mom." I replied "And Riku, here's the berries. Wiz's on my room." I told her before heading to the kitchen.

Riku's POV

"And Riku, here's the berries. Wiz's on my room." Daisuke told me before heading on the kitchen. " So, you're also visiting Wiz." Daisuke's mom said when she released me. " Yeah, I kinda missed her." I replied. " You can go to Dai-chan's room now. I'll tell Daisuke to go up there to accompany you. I'll just call you two when dinner is ready. Ok?" Mrs. Niwa told me. " Arigato goziamas." I replied.

I knew where Daisuke's room is. I've been here a few times. It's always clean and organized every time I visit it. I was expecting the same when I go upstairs. I'm expecting to see Wiz sleeping on the sofa, or just hanging around the room.

But I was wrong this time. His room was littered with many papers that it almost covered the floor. And I saw the culprit of the mess. She's jumping around the papers, making it even messier. When she saw me, she run/jumped to me, making _'kyuu'_ sounds. "What did you do?" I asked Wiz. But all the reply I got was another '_kyuu'_. I started cleaning the mess because I know Daisuke will not be happy with this.

I started gathering the papers and noticed that they were Daisuke's sketches. Most of them were landscapes, and nature influenced. Until I noticed some of the portraits, they all look the same. _They all looked like me_. Then, I just realized that it's really me. Not Risa (because of the short hair). What's all of these doing here? Many questions were forming in my mind. I think I know the answer, but I'm still not sure of it. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I saw Daisuke…

A.N: That's it for my first DN Angel fic. Sorry for the wrong grammars. How was it? Good or bad Continue or not? Just to let you know, flames are gladly accepted. Thank you for reading. Pls. Review. I need it to so I can continue…

_Daisuke/Riku 4evah!_


	2. Even Redder Than Possible

**Darker Shade of Red **

Summary:

DAI/RIKU The feeling is mutual. They just don't want to admit it. How can they finally confess what they feel? But what if somebody pulls them apart? Will they still be together? Or they'll be away from each other forever?

Author's note: I'm so sorry if it took me such a llllloooonnnngggg time to update. I got a major writer's block and it's only my second chapter… also, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed…

Daisuke Niwa

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it.

JONH117

Here's the continuation and sorry if the last chapter didn't please you that much.

Verea

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it.

YumiAngel

Ehehe..thank you for that nice review. Sorry for the weird cliffhanger even I think it's weird.

BattleAngelKurumi

Here's the continuation… of course I would read your fic… I love total dai/riku fics..

RikuDarkDaisuke

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it.

evans625

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it.

Akira

Sorry for all the confusions the next chap is on a single point of view… and thanks for telling me that wiz is a boy… ehehe.. I forgot about that because wiz looked like a girl to me..

Lady Lithe

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it.

Anthony1

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it. I'm thinking on making it longer but it still depends…

Trever

Here's the continuation… I'm glad you liked it.

_Umm.. another thing.. those things inside the parentheses are just my thoughts and comments.. ehehe_

Disclaimer: I **don't **own DN Angel or any of the characters and anything related to it…even if I do wish they were mine.

Flashback:

I started gathering the papers and noticed that they were Daisuke's sketches. Most of them were landscapes, and nature influenced. Until I noticed some of the portraits, they all look the same. _They all looked like me_. Then, I just realized that it's really me. Not Risa (because of the short hair). What's all of these doing here? Many questions were forming in my mind. I think I know the answer, but I'm still not sure of it. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I saw Daisuke…

Chapter 2: Even Redder Than Possible

Normal POV

Daisuke opened the door and entered his room. He looked dumbstruck from the mess of his room. He looked curiously around and noticed Riku sitting on the floor in the middle of the paper mess. He noticed that she's blushing but he didn't mind at all. "What happened here?" Daisuke asked with curiosity. " oh.. I-its just Wiz… I t-think he m-messed a-around.." Riku stammered a reply. He walked across the room and sat beside her to help her clean up. He then realized what those papers are. Daisuke felt his blood rushed to his face from embarrassment. He wanted to say something. He wanted to explain. But he couldn't put the rights words together. He tried to open his mouth and talk but nothing came out. Again, he gained up all his courage to say something. "Ah..er..ano..umm.." he stuttered while looking down at the floor. No proper words are forming on his mind. His mind is a complete mess like his room. His heart is beating so fast that he could have sworn it skipped a beat. 'She's not asking me anything but I really feel that I need to explain. "Huh? Are you saying anything Diasuke?" Riku asked even though she knew Daisuke was about to tell her something. "Ano..." Daisuke started… "Those sketches...umm…" he continued… the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Dinner's ready!" a voice erupted from downstairs cutting Daisuke's talk. The sudden burst of sound made their heart jump. The tension suddenly thinned. "Hai! We're coming!" both shouted in unison. 'Saved by the bell!' Daisuke thought.

They went downstairs together. "Aren't they a nice couple?" Emiko asked (it's really more like a statement if you ask me) no one.

Everybody was already eating and chatting with each other (curious who's Riku talking with? Emiko of course!) when Emiko suddenly asked the question from hell. " Riku, I heard about the Back to School Dance in your school. Who are you going with? Daisuke's not going with anybody yet. Would you like to go with him? If you want to... I mean… if it won't bother you, I think Dai-chan will be very happy if he could go with you. Right Dai-chan?" Emiko rattled on.

Daisuke is blushing madly even redder than his hair if possible. You can read the expression what-are-you-saying-mom-are-you-insane in his very red face. "Y-yes" He managed to give a stuttering curt reply to his mom. "How about you Riku? Can you go with Dai-chan?" Emiko asked with persuasion. "S-sure" Riku managed to answer. "Well, it's settled then!" Emiko declared happily.

When things like this are happening the atmosphere is really thick you could have cut it with a knife. Gladly, Daisuke's father thinned it up by asking, " Anyway, so much for that… honey, what's for dessert?" " Oh yeah. It's the cake that Riku brought for us." Emiko replied simply. "I'll help." Riku volunteered. " Oh. No need. I can do it by myself. Just sit there with Dai-chan." Emiko replied giggling. "MOM!" Daisuke shouted from embarrassment.

After dinner, they were all seated at the den watching TV. Both of them forgot about the mess upstairs because of the dinner talk. During a commercial break Riku said that she needed to go home now because it's getting late and Risa would worry (!). "I'll walk you home." Daisuke offered. "No it's alright. I'll just ask our driver to pick me up." Riku replied. " No, really. I insist. Please?" Daisuke pleaded (I didn't know Daisuke can do that). "Alright. If your mom would allow you to." Riku replied in defeat. ' Just can't resist it' Riku thought to her self. "Of course she would. Right mom?" he asked his mom knowing the answer is yes.

Everybody was now bidding Riku a goodbye " I wish next time you can stay longer." Emiko said while hugging her. "Of course Auntie. I would do that, but for now I'm going. It's really nice to have dinner with you. Arigato." Riku answered. "C'mon Riku. Let's go." Daisuke muttered. "Yah...sure...bye everybody!"

Again, their walk to Harada's home was simply quiet. They're both lost in deep thoughts. As they walk, their swaying hands bumped. Both of them woke up from their trance. And again, it happened. But Daisuke didn't let go of Riku's hand now. He suddenly stopped forcing Riku to also stop.

"Riku, I really need to tell you something…" Daiskue muttered breaking the silence between them.

Little did they know, in the darkness a pair of eyes was watching them…

To be continued 

Author's note:

So, that's it for now. I'm so sorry if this won't please everyone. It's really kinda short. Ehehe. Just to let you know, flames are gladly accepted. Thank you for reading. Pls. Review. Ü

Daisuke was about to tell Riku something, what would it be? Has Daisuke gained enough courage to finally tell Riku he loved her? And why's someone watching them? Find out on the next chapter of Darker Shade of Red…Ü


End file.
